Coup d'envoi
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Sena est revenu. Jûmonji n'en revenait pas, lui. Il avait poussé comme une mauvaise herbe et n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. C'était peut-être le moment ?


**Hello !**

**Cette fic a été écrite il y a super longtemps mais je ne parvenais pas à la finir. Pour tout avouer, elle aurait dû être plus longue, avec plusieurs chapitres, mais je ne parvenais pas à plier les personnages à ma volonté, alors j'ai coupé court xD**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Disclaimers : - L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 appartient à Riichiro Inagaki.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Son casque dans les mains, Jûmonji restait figé, l'air passablement surpris. Ses amis s'en rendant compte, ils tentèrent de le faire réagir.

Là, non loin, Sena était revenu. Et ne s'était pas gêné pour grandir malgré le peu de temps de son absence.

Il était… juste _sexy_.

\- Hey, Jûmonji !

Reprenant enfin pied avec la réalité, le _lineman_ se secoua et alla rejoindre son équipe sous le regard un peu songeur de Sena qui avait remarqué l'attitude du blond. Comment pouvait-il interpréter sa réaction ? Il avait bien vu que c'était sa venue qui avait occasionné sa pétrification.

Mais le match commença et la fête qui suivit ne l'aida pas à en savoir plus.

L'ancienne équipe qu'ils formaient fêtait son retour et leurs anciens et nouveaux adversaires s'invitèrent sous divers motifs. Revoir autant de visages en si peu de temps et avec le décalage horaire encore actif, ça ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage dans la tête du pauvre _running back_.

\- Besoin de t'isoler ou juste de prendre l'air ?

Surpris, il se retourna et avisa alors Sakuraba accompagné de Shin. Si le premier était tout sourire, le second semblait imperturbable.

_Comme toujours_, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- La vache ! Ça fait bizarre de ne plus avoir à baisser la tête pour te regarder ! S'amusa le _receiver_.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, rit Sena à son tour. Le dernier mois a été une horreur, tout mon corps me faisait mal !

Il esquissa une grimace au souvenir. Encore maintenant, ses jambes le lançaient.

Shin ne disait rien, le regard fixé sur le torse du _running back_. Cette action, en plus de le gêner, intrigua Sena.

\- Il y a un souci, Shin-san ?

S'en rendant compte, Sakuraba rit.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Shin ne reconnaît les gens que grâce à leur musculature ! Vu ton changement, il doit être en train de tenter une reconnaissance.

Laissant leur collègue dans son mutisme concentré, ils partirent dans une conversation au ton léger où ils rirent beaucoup.

\- Par contre, je crois que Hiruma te cherche. Gare à toi, il est armé !

Un dernier clin d'œil et Sena quitta leur compagnie au profit du reste des fêtards qui semblaient bien imbibés, malgré la minorité d'une bonne partie d'entre eux. {kamoulox D: }

Une Suzuna passablement ivre ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes entraînés du joueur, ce dont son frère ne put se vanter, se mangeant méchamment le sol, les dents droit devant.

Sena avait beau chercher parmi tous ces gens, mais il ne trouvait ni son ancien capitaine ni sa meilleure amie. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus -on l'avait bien dévergondé à Notre-Dame- il décida de laisser tomber et de tenter de sauver ce qu'il pouvait du buffet.

\- Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?

\- Kurita s'est entiché de pâtisseries françaises. Mais je suis incapable de te dire leurs noms. C'est vraiment une langue horrible !

Jûmonji venait de surgir à ses côtés, une canette quelconque à la main et un grosse trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue.

Remarquant le léger rougissement de la part de Sena et son regard sur lui, il soupira.

\- Mizumachi a piqué le rouge à lèvres d'une _cheerleader_, marmonna-t-il. Et là, il est persuadé d'être la petite sirène et cherche son prince.

Ce fut difficile pour le plus jeune de ne pas rire. Difficile mais pas insurmontable. C'est donc les dents fermement plantées dans les lèvres qu'il se pencha de nouveau sur les pâtisseries, cherchant sa future victime.

\- Y'a des fraises dedans, non ?

L'ancien délinquant haussa les épaules. Tout ce qu'il voyait, là, c'était l'un des fruits disparaître entre les lèvres de Sena qui suçota ses doigts peu après, l'air satisfait.

\- C'est bon, commenta-t-il. Tu en veux ?

Il lui tendit l'assiette où d'autres tartelettes attendaient d'être mangées.

\- Euh... oui, merci.

Ils se turent, mâchonnant pensivement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bon.

\- Kurita a toujours bon goût. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !

Leur conversation resta sur des sujets bateaux tout en engouffrant tout ce qui passait à portée de main. De toute façon, les ivrognes cuvaient et les rares sobres étaient trop occupés.

Plusieurs fois, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées au-dessus des gâteaux, les troublant quelque peu. Mais ils ne dirent rien à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, à proprement parler, mais l'alcool les entourait et la fatigue leur pesait. Ce n'était pas la bonne ambiance, le bon lieu.

\- Oh non, il est super tard ! Blêmit-il subitement.

\- Un souci ?

\- Mes parents. Ça fait trois heures que j'aurais dû rentrer !

Se rappelant la mère de Sena, Jûmonji grimaça. Oui, effectivement, ça devait pas être beau chez les Kobayakawa…

\- Tu vas devoir y aller, alors…

\- Ouais, de toute façon, je suis mort… soupira-t-il.

Se frottant la nuque, Sena bâilla malgré lui.

\- Je vais rentrer, moi aussi, je pense. On fait le chemin ensemble ?

Timidement, Sena hocha la tête et alla récupérer les affaires, évitant de nouveau les corps inconscients.

\- Ça va ? Y'a un souci, on dirait…

\- Je crois qu'on a vomi dans mon casque…

\- Eurk, grimaça le _lineman_.

Décidant de le laisser là, les joueurs sortirent du local, les oreilles écarlates des bruits un peu étranges qu'ils avaient pu percevoir.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence complet, à peine troublé par la vie nocturne qui se faisait autour d'eux.

\- Euh, c'est par là que je dois aller, finit par déclarer Sena.

Il indiqua du doigt le chemin opposé à celui qu'empruntait Jûmonji qui arrêta de marcher.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Ça calmera peut-être ta mère…

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger… Après tout, tu as ton père, aussi.

Il haussa les épaules. C'est pas comme si son père en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de l'heure à laquelle il rentrait, après tout.

\- T'as toujours du rouge sur la joue…

Se frottant énergiquement la joue du revers de la main, Jûmonji maudissait l'ancien membre des Poséidon. Enfin, il avait encore eu de la chance, Monta en avait été recouvert. Avec le bâtonnet du rouge à lèvres, hein, pas par la bouche du joueur lui-même ! Non, ça, c'était le cas de ce pauvre Kakei qui avait été repeint aux couleurs de l'équipe de Deimon.

\- Attends, j'ai des mouchoirs. Tu t'en mets partout, en plus.

L'air appliqué, Sena essaya d'effacer les traces grasses qui recouvraient la joue, sous la lumière pâlotte de la lune.

\- Et… sinon, ça s'est bien passé, à Notre-Dame ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'ennuyer, entre les entraînements et ma croissance accélérée. Y'avait les cours aussi, pas facile les premiers jours, d'ailleurs.

\- Des ennuis ?

L'ancien délinquant en lui gronda en imaginant toutes sortes de bizutages qu'aurait pu subir le plus jeune.

\- Oui, le temps de bien maîtriser l'anglais. Heureusement, tout le monde était sympa et j'ai été pas mal aidé ! Raconta-t-il joyeusement.

Rasséréné, Jûmonji se permit de se détendre. Enfin, pas complètement, il se souvenait encore des propos racistes qu'avaient tenu nombre d'Américains à leur égard.

\- Et le mieux c'était après les entraînements ! Continua-t-il. Il leur arrivait d'organiser des espèces de fêtes, mais c'était vraiment génial ! Bon, j'ai enlevé ce que j'ai pu, mais t'es encore rouge.

Ah oui, le rouge à lèvres…

\- Reprenons la route ou ta mère va nous démembrer, proposa Jûmonji.

Sena glapit à ce souvenir. Il était vraiment tard, pour le coup !

\- Elle va nous tuer, se plaignait-il.

D'un commun accord, ils coururent légèrement jusqu'à la maison où vivaient toujours les parents de Sena, dans un parfait silence, de peur des représailles dont madame Kobayakawa avait le secret.

\- Tu crois que tu seras encore vivant, demain ? Souffla Jûmonji alors qu'il frappait.

\- Qui sait ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence, surprenant les deux joueurs qui couinèrent de manière très… efféminée. Mais ce n'était que la mère de Sena, qui resta figée sur place, surprise.

\- Sena ? C'est toi ?

Avec des gestes tremblants, elle frôla les cheveux châtains, comme si elle avait du mal à y croire. Puis elle le gifla.

\- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu imagines la peur que j'ai eue ? À peine atterri, tu passes en coup de vent et disparais sans me dire où !

\- Désolé, maman, j'étais allé au match et ça s'est fini en fête, j'ai pas vu l'heure avant qu'il ne soit très tard… En plus, j'ai oublié mon portable en passant ici, s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi… soupira-t-elle. Tu crois que tu vas entrer dans ton lit ?

Dans son dos, Jûmonji tentait de camoufler le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres. D'une scène de meurtre, ils étaient passés à un film de Bollywood en un clignement !

\- Aucune idée…

\- Et je n'ai aucun futon, déplora-t-elle. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir !

\- Madame, si vous voulez, Sena peut venir chez moi pour cette nuit, ça lui évitera de se cogner contre le plafond de sa chambre, proposa le _lineman_.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger vos parents…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mon père s'en fout, tant qu'on le laisse dormir. Il travaille tard, ces derniers temps. Tant que Sena ne ronfle pas à en décoller le papier peint, ça passe.

L'air passablement neutre, il attendit de savoir s'il rentrerait seul ou accompagné, alors qu'intérieurement ses tripes avaient la bonne idée de faire de la corde à sauter.

Doucement là-dedans. C'est pas vraiment le moment.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, maman ? Si Jûmonji le dit, c'est que c'est sans doute la vérité.

Il triturait la lanière de son sac, impatient de connaître la décision de sa mère. Alors, permission ou pas permission ?

On voyait bien -en bonne mère japonaise- qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger. Mais, pour une nuit… Et si ça ne gênait personne…

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle, vaincue. Mais tu as intérêt à être irréprochable Sena, compris ?

\- Évidemment, maman !

La réaction outrée fit sourire Jûmonji qui resta spectateur silencieux de cette petite scène familiale. Il ne se sentait même pas jaloux. Il était juste… content pour le joueur.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner en direction de l'appartement du plus vieux dans un silence paisible.

\- Désolé pour la scène. Ma mère est très… expansive.

\- Pas de souci, c'était très drôle, se moqua-t-il.

La conversation ne reprit qu'une fois le pas de la porte passé, pendant que Jûmonji préparait la chambre afin d'y accueillir Sena, qui observait l'habitation, autant par curiosité que par gêne, ignorant comment se comporter.

\- Tu tiens le coup avec le décalage horaire ?

Il allait lui répondre mais il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire à la place.

\- Ça a le mérite de me répondre, au moins, rit-il.

\- C'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il piteusement.

\- Oh que si !

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner, bien qu'un peu mollement, se glissant dans leurs couchages respectifs.

Le ton se baissa graduellement alors que le sommeil les prenait.

Entre son voyage et le décalage horaire, Sena fut le premier à être fauché, en plein milieu d'une phrase, laissant son camarade sur sa faim. Mais il ne chercha pas à le réveiller, préférant le contempler.

Il avait perdu son air naïf au profit de centimètres supplémentaires, mais lorsqu'il s'endormait… Il le retrouvait avec un air paisible en surcroît.

C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'il observait l'ancien _running back_ grommeler en un mélange de japonais et d'anglais, grimaçant.

Sena n'avait pas été absent très longtemps non plus, quelques mois tout au plus. Mais il lui avait manqué à travers ce laps de temps où ils n'avaient pas pu jouer ensemble.

Et s'il était un peu plus franc avec lui-même, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui avait manqué. Mais c'était l'unique qu'il se permettait de partager avec lui.

Râlant face au tournant pris par ses pensées, Jûmonji se roula sur le dos, observant le plafond.

Sena était encore moins qu'un gosse, même s'ils avaient presque le même âge, l'enchaîner à lui serait malsain.

Il finira sans doute comme son père, fonctionnaire se tuant à la tâche en bon Japonais, ne respirant que la pollution et la nicotine de cigarettes de mauvaise qualité lorsqu'il tentera de lever le pied.

Sena, quant à lui… Malgré sa découverte du sport relativement… originale, il y cartonnait. Tant qu'il s'en donnera les moyens, il poursuivra sa carrière dans le football américain, allant toujours plus loin…

De toute leur petite équipe, il sera sans doute celui qui ira le plus haut.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'agripper à lui, tel un boulet. Il avait sa fierté, lui aussi.

Il avait peut-être sa fierté, mais il s'endormit, le visage tourné en direction du corps de son ami, profitant pour la dernière et unique fois de sa présence. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas toujours se mentir ni tout contrôler…

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


End file.
